


Say the Word

by ABookAndACoffee



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but also not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABookAndACoffee/pseuds/ABookAndACoffee
Summary: Nesta and Cassian have an encounter with a witch in the woods, and have to face the consequences."But Cassian, he’s watching the way Nesta’s hips move as she walks, the way her waist tapers and thinks about how her breasts would feel in his hands and wonders what sounds she would make as she pants his name."





	Say the Word

Miles away from the house where they had attempted to seek shelter, Cassian and Nesta are starting to behave oddly. 

Nesta brushes it off as irrepressible hormones. There are many experiences she’s had since being Made, and this is just another of them. Another highly inconvenient ache between her thighs that for some reason she can’t pinpoint, and has been more persistent than when she is normally around Cassian.

Cassian brushes it off as something similar, though perhaps more linked to his fae lineage. There are stories about Illyrians and their libidos, though he thinks he’s had his fairly in check for quite a while. Especially around Nesta. 

But the way the woman had smiled at them, had grinned as if she knew more about them than they knew about themselves, that has him worried. She had offered them many things - drink, food, a place to rest, to know their futures, but Cassian had warned Nesta about that sort of encounter. Their realization that they would be spending the night outdoors was quickly tempered with the fact that at least they wouldn’t be spending the evening with that woman under the same roof.

Cassian hesitates to use the word witch, but it’s far too easy to apply to a woman living in isolation in the woods, surrounded by what might have been the ingredients to turn fae into animals or perhaps love potions or - 

No. No, she couldn’t have.

Cassian glances up at Nesta, the flush on her cheeks that couldn’t come from exertion because she is beyond such things now.

But Cassian, he’s watching the way Nesta’s hips move as she walks, the way her waist tapers and thinks about how her breasts would feel in his hands and wonders what sounds she would make as she pants his name. 

No no no no - Cassian clinches his fists and asks Nesta to stop walking. 

She throws him a glare, probably just as angry at having been given an order as she is from… whatever it is that she’s feeling now.

“I think she did something to us.” He feels a desperate writhing in his core at the sight of her, a pink tint to her cheeks, the sweat glistening on her chest, the skirts she insisted on wearing gathered with brambles and twigs. 

She is so goddamn stubborn, so intent on proving him wrong, and he can’t help but smile at the thought. But he bites it down, because they have more pressing issues than the fact that he is in love with a woman who would just as soon dig his grave as give him a minute of her time.

“What is it?” Nesta glances at the sky, a not-so-subtle reminder that the daylight is quickly waning. 

“That woman,” Cassian begins. “I think she did something to us.” He shifts uncomfortably on his feet, tries to play it off that he’s just adjusting the sword strapped between his wings. He’s been comfortable with that weight since childhood, and he hopes that Nesta is none the wiser.

Her eyes narrow. 

No such luck.

“What do you mean, she did something to us?”

“Don’t you feel?” Cassian gestures vaguely to the air in between them. “Odd?”

“I always feel odd,” Nesta answers. 

“Not in a fae way,” Cassian says. Nesta shifts on her feet in front of him, and he wonders how much of that is from the amount of walking they’ve been doing, or if perhaps she knows exactly what he means.

Nesta doesn’t answer him. Whatever she’s thinking, she hasn’t decided how to answer him, and there’s a spark in his chest that she might know exactly what he’s talking about, even if she doesn’t want to admit it. She runs her palms down her thighs and plays it off as impatience. But he sees the way her fingertips twitch, the way she is holding herself back.

A scent drifts the few feet between them, and Cassian wishes he hasn’t just realized how aroused she really is, that he could give her the privacy of revealing that herself. But that’s not how things work, not when you have two fae who are this powerful, who keep being thrust together in these situations, and who might just potentially be in love.

Even if Nesta would never admit it, and Cassian would never force her to listen to his declaration. 

“I think that woman put a spell on us.” Cassian’s head has begun to pound in a steady rhythm. “Does your head hurt?”

Nesta frowns. “How did you know?”

A sharp pain pierces Cassian’s brow and he doubles over, gripping his forehead in his hands. 

“Cassian?” Nesta takes a step towards him, reaching out without making contact. 

He looks up just in time to see her face contort in pain. He closes the final gap between them, holding her by her shoulders. 

“She did this,” he says, gritting his teeth. “She is trying to force us.”

Through the pain, Cassian can only think of one thing. He wants to take the hold he had on Nesta’s shoulders to force her to turn around, to push her skirts around her hips and fuck her until he doesn’t feel anything anymore except for her, until the whole world disappears. 

Letting go of Nesta, Cassian staggers backwards. “Nesta, I think-” He grasps his head again, this time nearly going to his knees in pain.

When he looks up again, Nesta has pressed herself into a nearby tree. Her eyes are glazed over in a mix of pain and pleasure, and she rubs her hands up and down over her thighs, coming close to the apex without ever truly giving herself the satisfaction.

Nesta moans, low and deep and reserved at first, and they both hear the potential in it. 

Cassian’s cock hardens, and he knows he’s screwed. He falls to his knees, grasps the moss and rocks beneath his hands to keep from undoing his pants right there in front of her. He rocks back and forth in an attempt to calm the ache in his head and between his legs, all of which are accompanied by the normal fire that Nesta stokes in him. As if anything were normal about the way he feels when she is nearby.

Nesta moans again, loud enough so that Cassian looks up in concern. 

He shouldn’t have looked up, and he curses himself for being weak when it comes to her.

Nesta is pressing herself against the tree, her back scratching at the bark and creating more of a mess of her skirts than it had already been. The laces of her bodice are already undone and Cassian doesn’t know where to look first - at the swell of flesh there, or at what her hands are about to do. She reaches down to grab a fistful of skirts, pulling them up to reveal her ankle, then her knee, until Cassian gasps.

“No, stop.” Still on his hands and knees and pressing into the detritus of the forest floor, he bows his head. “Don’t do that,” he begs.

Nesta’s hand reaches to the place where her thighs meet, where Cassian knows she is hot and dripping and aching for him, but where she is currently alone and asking for something he hasn’t given her yet.

“Cassian.” Nesta looks him in the eye as her fingers make contact with the flesh between her legs and her knees nearly buckle in relief. Clarity comes into her expression as she realizes what she is doing in front of him, but that it is exactly what she needs.

Nesta begins to stroke herself and Cassian makes his way to his feet, though his own hands have found their way to his cock, where he is stroking himself through the fabric of his pants.

“Cassian,” Nesta repeats, “I need you.” Her thighs press together and she lets out a cry of pleasure.

For his part, Cassian tries to maintain the incomprehensibly small distance between them. 

He can’t. He shouldn’t. It’s not like this is _Nesta_ asking. Not really. That witch, she did something to them, a curse or maybe - a blessing?

Nesta takes one staggering step towards him, one hand between her legs and the other outstretched. He can see the pain in her eyes, but behind them something else, something more like relief. Something like a need that neither of them have spoken of in months, not since the world went to hell and they found themselves with the uncomfortable reality of the fact that they would do anything to keep one another alive. Or die together.

Cassian is too deep in his thoughts, the pain in his head barely abating though he’s doing his best to allieve it while respecting Nesta’s need for space, but when he blinks Nesta is front of him with one hand on his chest, her mouth sightly open and panting, her other hand still under her skirts.

He reaches up to grasp her arms. Nesta nods at him. The rest is a blur.

Cassian is kissing her, tasting her the way he has wanted to for what feels like his entire life, every nerve in his body attuned to where she is and what she’s doing. His hands tangle in her hair while she is reaching for his pants, ripping the string that holds them together; he gasps into her mouth as she wraps her hands around his cock, and he thinks he might die right there, in the middle of the woods with his pants around his knees.

But he doesn’t want it quite like this, not their first time.

Cassian pulls away, thought the ache in his head protests. 

“Nesta,” he says, “wait.”

“For what,” she asks, though she pulls away sightly, blinking for just a moment as the reality of their situation hits her.

He kisses her again, gently, straining against the pain he knows they share. He doesn’t want to say it, but he suspects that if they don’t… well, if they don’t come together soon, they don’t want to know the consequences.

“Slower.” 

Nesta nods against his mouth but it’s no use. They are on each other as if they gain oxygen from the contact of skin on skin, Nesta’s bodice is open and her breasts are in Cassian’s hands and she’s moaning from somewhere deep in her throat as his lips trail down her neck and he takes her nipples into his mouth, one by one. She shoves the rest of her skirts away, pulls his shirt over his head, and there is little else between them but their own restraint.

She is nearly wrapped around him but there is nothing behind her, and so Cassian grasps her waist, spins them around, and her legs are around him now. There is nothing keeping him from fucking her now, from feeling just how wet she is, but it’s a step. One step and a long fall down a steep cliff that they can never return from. 

The head of Cassian’s cock brushes her entrance, and they have a moment of clarity. Nesta forces his face to hers, to make him look into her eyes and he knows. 

Whatever that witch might have done, she only gave the slightest of nudges, and one that they have needed for a very, very long time.

Cassian pushes his way inside of her, groaning at how perfect it feels and knowing that they both need more. Nesta leans her head back before he grasps her hair again, forcing her to look him in the eyes. 

When she nods, he pushes in fully, and they fall into one another. Nesta’s head rests against Cassian’s shoulder until he lifts her chin, makes her look at him as he pulls out, and then pushes back into her. 

Despite how good it feels, the pounding in his head is getting worse by the minute and so he begins to thrust into her, while Nesta digs her fingernails into his back and asks him to push harder, to give her more.

He wants to touch all of her, to reach his fingers to her cunt and stroke her until he knows she has had the time to enjoy every single moment of this, but they can’t. He has to fuck her until she comes, until he comes, and there is no room for an in-between. 

They can have that later. When they get home and they have the time to make love and explore each other fully, Cassian will give Nesta that. 

But right now, he’s on the verge of coming inside of her, and he reaches down anyway, stroking her cunt until she is shaking in his arms and has lost all power of speech. 

Cassian follows quickly. He can’t help but think it was a rather poor showing, that normally he would have drawn out her pleasure further, but there isn’t time for ego in this. Not when their lives are on the line.

When he lets Nesta down and she finds her footing on the ground, he can’t help but notice that she looks at him with more interest than disgust in her eyes. Perhaps it was a blessing, after all. 

With a grimace, Cassian feels a twinge of pain in his head. Though he can’t say he’s sorry, there was apparently more that the witch wanted from the two of them. 

Nesta lifts her head. “When does this end? How do we know?”

Cassian raises an eyebrow. “Do you want it to end?”

Refusing to answer, Nesta grins.


End file.
